Red Lotus
by DRAGONQUEEN4EVER
Summary: Rosalie is sent to the world of One Piece in order to be protect from the plans that Fate had instore for her. Being the Stolen champion of Lady Hecate, she grows in to a strong willed teenager. How will British Wizards handle this red headed pirate who wants to make them solve their own issues. Fem!Harry, Alive!Sabo, Possible other Champions.


Disclaimer- I do not own One Piece or Harry Potter

Chapter One

Tears came down the face of 5 year old Rosalie Potter. She had came in the house with a beautiful pocket watch that had the engraving of a Lily just like her mama. She had won the class race out of everyone in her class. But that meant she also beat Dudley her cousin, which he didn't like at all that he was beaten by all the girls more so his freakish cousin. So her told his parents that the freak used her freakishness to win the class race. When the little girl entered her relative's house she was suddenly pulled by her hair by her uncle Vernon in to the hallway of where her cupboard under the stairs was. That was when he started to kick and stomp on her frail body. After what felt like hours of the pain her _loving uncle _felt like she had had enough _punishment _for using her freakishness. He then threw her in cupboard for good measure, before walking away.

Rosalie then felt her eyes get heavy as she felt to what she hoped was death for the hopes of escaping her _loving relatives._

Unknown to the small crimson haired girl when she opened her eyes she would be given a chance that would help her greatly and achieve her dream of freedom.

In the dimension of the Gods', a lone figure was looking at the crimson haired girl from a dimly lit room, at first glance it would seem as such as a big deal. But due to the fact this was a world of Gods, and the room upon closer inspection the room had looked like a storm had ran though the place.

"Eris, why is the girl so important to you? You know the law. No god or goddess may take another chosen one without permission", a weak male voiced echoed though the room.

In the far corner of the room sat a man looking about in his early 20's but the graying hair he had in his mane of blond hair would suggest other wise. He wore a ruined suit that was stained with his own blood a few meters away laid a black and red Tiger that was known as Helia, The Chaos Goddess' felin companion.

Eris let out a cold laugh, the blond man fell back with fear in his eyes.

"**It has nothing to do with Hecate's choice of a chosen one for her magicals. It's what I have found out what Fate wants to do with her. Use the Young girl to help move Britain's magicals to move forward out of the middle ages, by making her the next dark Lady and sides with Voldemort. I couldn't let that happen to a girl who had so much potential**", Eris told the man.

Magic just looked at the woman with surprise, unsure about what she had just told him. Sure Fate wasn't the nicest person around but he wouldn't go that far would he?

"What do you plan to do with Miss Rosalie? Fate will do anything to get things done his way. She won't be able to stay in the world she is in now. You know Fate nothing can hide from him in that world when someone tries to interfere with his plans. Lady Hecate isn't very active in her chosen one's lifes that much. Especially since tom decided to piss Death off by ripping his soul apart. She is too busy looking for Tom's soul."Magic asked.

Eris looked surprised at what the injured god said, she hadn't expected that he would want to help.

"**Why do you want to help**" she asked looking at him trying to tell if he was lying.

"I never really liked Fate or you. But I can stand you Lady Eris more than I can him. Plus you are right what he wants her to go though isn't right. If we don't do anything it will be too late by the time Lady Hecate finds out" Magic said to Eris.

The two being nodded at each other knowing that they would be in a rough ride.

When Rosalie woke up she was shocked to what she saw, instead of the close wall on her cupboard she was at what looked like a really creepy forest. It was foggy and dark and she heard odd animal noises coming from all around her.

"**Ah here you are my child, Do you feel any pain from your wounds?",** a voice asked. Rosalie quickly turn to the side to see a black haired lady with a black and red tiger. The lady had black hair that shined red at random places she wore a long 1 shoulder dress. The right side of the dress had a series of gold looking circles she also had pale skin which make her look like she was glowing with the amount of light that the top of the forest let in to the bottom.

"I'm fine but where am I and who are you?",Rosalie asked once she got over the fact that she didn't feel no pain for the beating her uncle gave her. The woman smiled at her like Rosalie had seen with other women with their children.

"**My child you are at the forest of wishes which is within the realm of the gods. As for who am I, My name is Eris the goddess of Discord and Chaos, and I have brought you here in order for you to be my child of chaos.",** the woman now known as the goddess said as she smiled down at the now shock little girl.

"But why would you want me to be your child, I'm nothing but a freak? So why don't you pick someone else?", Rosalie asked the goddess.

"**It's quite complicated dear Rosalie. But I'll try to explain, you see for the pass 300 years I have been trying to find a second child to cause chaos to the world of magic for we gods believe they needed to get a wake up call when this era arrived, then I found your Mother's ancestor I believe her name was Emily Roseann Evans Nee Lee. I felt like if I was patient I would find the child I was looking for, soon I waited for that child to be born I waited generation after generation. When I almost had given up Your mother was born, I felt that my child of chaos was almost there. So I waited for your mom to be on the way to children. That was when I went to fate to see if my gut was right and that my child of chaos was about to be born, and to my utter joy you were that child I had been waiting for. But then your mom gave birth to twins that kinda screwed my choice up so I got confused on who to pick . I decided to watch each for a few years before I choose my child. I had picked your brother to watch for a few years. When I was done I knew he could never be the one then that was when Fate and Destiny came and informed me that you that child and that was only about 2 months ago when I found out who your father sent you away to, and what her had done to your mother, he had erased all memories of her having a daughter much less twins. So I started get permission from the head god you might say to do something that hasn't been aloud for a few million years. Sending someone to another world.",**Eris told Rosalie.

Rosalie couldn't believe it her father had just left her there at _that house _just because he had favored her brother whom she had never met, but she also couldn't help but think that the goddess wasn't telling her the whole story only part of it or making most of it up.

"Do you mean you are going to send me to a new world, and leave me there just like how my so called father did to me by sending me to those people!", Rosalie asked looking down. "If that's the case then I don't want to be your child!"

Eris looked at the girl soon to be her daughter, her eyes had started to water showing that she was very upset.

"**No my child, I will be there with you though I can't be there all the time due to the fact that it's forbidden and I have my duties as a goddess to care for. But I will pop in to make sure you are doing fine and your not going crazy with this new world I will send you to. First you must decided which world you would like to got to a world of Ninja and samurai , or a world of Pirates and marines. Take your pick my dear.", **she said to Rosalie as she wiped the tears from the girls eyes.

Rosalie then started to think both worlds she could be free from her relative's so called Justice of the world. In the world of pirates she could be anything, while ninja she had lesser options she thought. Rosalie then reached her decision, and looked at Eris no longer crying.

"Send me to the world of Pirates and I will make your chaos there!",Rosalie said with a toothy grin. Eris smiled at the black haired girl.

"**Perfect choice my dear child, but before I send you I say a new name for a new start?", **Eris asked Rosalie.

Rosalie thought on how she would like a new name, it would give her a fresh new start.

"Sure why not so what is my new name?', Rosalie asked Eris just about jumping on her heels.

Eris laughed at her new daughter's excitement.

"**It shall be Akaihana, my little red flower."****Eris said as she made a red lotus flower bloom out of thin air.**

**Eris soon lead the young girl towards a circle like mirror that was letting out a smell of sea air. Rosalie now Akaihana looked at it as she could see the vast seas that she knew was just full of things waiting to be found.**

**"****Just walk into the mirror and you shall end up in the world, I will follow shortly. I need to take care of a few things before I join you."**Eris said as she gently guided Akaihana to the mirror which she walked though with not complaints.

It was a time for her to live her life to the fullest. She wouldn't let her past prevent her from moving forward, Akaihana then step in to the mirror willenly being taken into this darkness.

**Author's note- Rewrite of The Chaotic Moon of the Sea or something like that I change the title too many times to counts. So tell me what you think send in suggests, tell me how much you hate or how much you love it. **


End file.
